dusty rose
by the-country-princess
Summary: rose and em all human AH Be nice first story but read it is amazing
1. first hour

**Disclaimer I own nothing so yeah here you go:**

"This is going to be along day" I whispered whiningly.

I do have to say it is good to be here in this Podunk little town in the middle of NOWHERE! Manhattan was way too crowded for such a small area. Here there are a little fewer than 300 people, and it's so silent apart from the occasional 'MOO' of course. The best part is bei……

"ROSE!" Jasper shrieked before thundering on the bathroom door.

"WHAT?"I blasted

"YOU HAVE BEEN IN THERE FOR OVER 45 MINUTES AND I HAVE TO PEE BAD! COME ON!" he pleaded

"TAKE A HIKE" I know it's a little bitchy but he hid my cell phone last week I'm just getting him back.

Besides he is just a skater all he has to do is put on a white under shirt, a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, and a white unbuttoned button down. Ohhhh I can't forget the black beanie that sits on his head every day with his honey blonde hair sticking out from underneath brushing just above his powder blue eyes.

Not many people know or believe that we are related Aside from our eyes, hair, and last name being the same.

I am a …. Prep….. Rocker…..but I do dabble in slut. For example today I'm wearing a LOW cut pink Tee-shirt, light wash ripped skinny jeans and ether my pink heals or my black jimmy choos.

"Hmmmmm" I cracked the door open enough to see the hall surrounding the bathroom the coast was clear so I zipped to my room to grab my black jimmy choos.

"BOOM, CLICK" shit he tricked me and stole the bathroom

"FINE, Jasper but you just interrupted my beauty routine" I whispered with a smile

He cracked the door and whispered "you wouldn't"

"Ohhhh I would" I smiled wider and screamed "MOM!!!!!"

"Yes rose?" She was at the bottom of the chestnut stair case with a plaid dish towel in hand.

"Jasper locked me out of the bathroom again" I whimpered using my powder blue eyes to my advantage. All she did was glare jasper down. As we passed each other he whispered "Bitch" under his breath and I said "I know"

------- 20 minutes later---------

"Ok I'm ready" I called rushing down the stairs threw the kitchen and grabbed an apple on my way out to the bus stop.

"I made it" I shouted at Jasper

This only drew attention to me as I strutted over to Jasper but as I am I'm getting a mix of ogling eyes and loathsome glances. Yet I keep my head held high while I march over to Jasper who is standing next to this little porcelain doll of a girl.

"Jazzy who is this?" I whine to him

"Well Rosy this is Alice Cullen she lives up the road from us" up the road being literal. All the rich people live on one road, well more of a circle, but the Cullen manor was the biggest house. Our house would have a diamond incrusted drive way if my mother had had her way.

"OMG are those the new jimmy choos?" Alice screamed. She speaks my language

I just giggled and nodded

"Ohhhh…. I am so jealous" she exclaimed

"Yeah I like you! You speak shoe! Jazz pretends that…." Jasper covered my mouth with his hand cutting me off

"AWWW jazz speaks shoe?" Alice whispered and I nodded vigorously yes.

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me" She whispered to Jasper who finally let go of my mouth. Damn that shit hurt!

Ahhhh the bus! The giant yellow Twinkie (**OK IS IT JUST ME OR DOES THE BUS LOOK LIKE A GIANT TWINKIE) **I waited till all the whores were on then let Alice and Jasper get on but all the guys fought each other to walk behind me. I sat in the last seat on the bus praying nobody sat…. to late. A cubby boy with short black hair waddled up, looking like his mom dressed him, to my seat.

"ummmm ….. Are you new?" the boy asked

"NO! I've been here since 6th grade!" every word dripping with sarcasm

"oh s-s-s-sorry" he stammered and scurried away

I'm done with men! Well, I can look but NOT touch. No one per…..

I am ripped out of my thought by the driver slamming on the brakes. When I recovered I jumped up and screamed "who taught you how to drive?" she just looked at me dumbfounded. I sit back down just steaming!

Finally peace and….. shit we're here

"….Saturday is perfect" Alice said sweetly

"yeah?" Jasper replies as we walk off the bus.

Alice bounces off the last step takes 3 steps turns and kisses him on the cheek.

"So you have a date?" I asked as I turned and strutted off towards the sign that pointed to the main office.

"Yeah I do" Jasper said in a daze

"WOW but you haven't 'surveyed the land' yet" I mentioned quoting our player of a father. He got by on his looks so do Jasper and I. our mother did to but she still was till… and to think I was going to spend the rest of my life with the one man who I had sex with…. What a joke. NO MEN!

The plaster white walls, narrow halls, and window less doors made forks high school more of an insane asylum.

"click, clack" down the empty hall to the office I go with Jasper in toe. The sign that read 'office' was orange with black letters right above a giant mahogany door.

The receptionist seemed a little frazzled behind a looming wood desk. She was helping a girl who looked like she was about to blow chunks. But besides that she was pretty in the 'girl next door' kind of way. She has long mahogany brown hair that flowed down the center of her back. She is small and frail yet she looks like she would punch you in the face.

**

* * *

**

**Till next time if you like it tell me not even close to done**

**Mary:)**


	2. signing in

ROSE POV:

What the hell is with all of these albinos?

Next to the brunette was a chunky girl with long cherry red hair down hair back that reached her tail bone. Her hair was pin straight yet frizzy. She wasn't just pasty she was flesh white

"Excuse me? Can I help you?" This high pitched nasally voice asked

I Turned around and saw the reddish grey haired receptionist. Standing there gawking at me stunned.

"Yes, I'm Rosa….."I started until she cut me off, how rude is that?

"Oh, ohhh yes Doctor and children?"

"Grandchildren" I corrected

"Ohh sorry and this must be jasper?" she stammered directing her attention to him

"Why yes I am " jasper chimed sounding like country silk

Jasper had his "southern charm" while I was cast as a blonde bombshell with no brains. But in reality I can take a transmission apart blindfolded.

With Jaspers "SOUTHERN CHARM" and my power of wrapping any guy around my finger its no wonder we were called the 'player twins'. Players yes twins not exactly we just look alike.

"Here are your class lists" handed us each a yellow folded piece of paper.

-ARG- I grunted. I plaster on my nicest smile. The one that showed just the right amount of my perfect teeth. Without being scary.

I clik-claked my way over to the red haired girl and the brunette who Is getting her, lack there of, color back.


	3. class list forgot

Rose

math- Mr. Simpson

language arts- Mr. Crews

history-Jameson

gym- coach Perry


End file.
